


I Only Have Eyes For You

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Possession, same story different characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 'I only have eyes for you' S2 E19</p><p>They boys come across an unusual case where a ghost possesses high school boys (and Dean) while his school teacher-lover possesses high school girls (and Castiel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or buffy, I'm just huge fans of the shows.

“Maybe he’s busy, Dean” Sam sighed from behind his laptop.  
“No” The older Winchester snapped, still pacing the motel. “No, that son of a bitch it ignoring me…”  
“Dean, he isn’t a dog you can just call and he’ll come running… he’s an angel, and from the sound of it, there’s a load of crap going on up there… he’ll show up when he can” To be honest, even Sam was a little worried by how quiet things had been recently. The last time he’d seen Cas, he and Dean had had an awful argument about something before he disappeared. That was almost a month ago now and they’d seen no sign of him. His brother looked terrible, he hadn’t been eating properly and he’d been drinking more and more. He was clearly hurt by Cas leaving. Luckily he’d found a possible case in the papers to distract him.  
“Hey Dean, get this,” he said, adjusting his screen a little. “This high school nearby has reported that one of it’s teachers was shot by the janitor a few days ago”  
“Hardly a reason to call the ghost busters, Sammy” Dean huffed, throwing himself down onto the bed.  
“There’s a bit more to it than that” Same sighed, rolling his eyes. “The janitor said that he’d had no previous interactions with this woman, hardly even seen her around the school before, he didn’t know why he’d shoot her”  
“They guy’s nuts” Dean sighed, looking totally uninterested by the whole thing.  
“They couldn’t find the gun…” Sam added, looking up at his brother.  
“Maybe he hid it?” Dean asked, looking up at the ceiling fan, wishing Sam would just shut up and maybe go out for a few hours.  
“Dean, the police gutted this place, there were two other teachers there when it happened. They’re saying the gun just vanished into thin air” Sam pressed, closing the laptop.  
“You’re not letting this go, are you?” Dean asked, sitting up a little.  
“No, Dean, I think there’s something going on here… and it’s not like we have anything better to do” he said. Dean thought it over for a little while before groaning and sitting up fully.  
“Okay… we can go and look… if there’s nothing there, you’re buying dinner” he muttered, shuffling over to his bag to put on his suit. Sam grinned, getting up to do the same.

The school hadn’t been closed, only some of the corridors, so there was still some teenagers running around when Sam and Dean pulled up and lied their way in.  
The brothers made their way onto the balcony where the teacher was shot and started to search for the gun.  
“I told you this was a waste of time” Dean sighed, pulling a plant pot away from the wall.  
“Dean, we’ve been here ten minutes” Sam huffed, sitting down on the edge of the balcony and looking down at the students.  
“What happened to the teachers that saw her get shot?” Dean asked, straightening out his suit and walking over to also look over the edge.  
“I think one of them is still here… the other has left and is receiving counselling” he explained, looking at the posters that seemed to be stuck up everywhere. Dean noticed his brother reading the flyers and smirked.  
"Sadie Hawkins Dance?” he chuckled, elbowing his brother in the ribs “Who're ya gonna ask?”   
“Shut up Dean” Sam hissed, getting to his feet. “Come on, let’s go and find this teacher…”

The teacher wasn’t much use, they just said the same thing that had been in the papers, Sam had a feeling that he’d been the one they’d interviewed. But Dean couldn’t help but pick up on how insistent the man was that the gun vanished. Literally vanished.  
“Well thank you” Sam gave a half smile as he got to his feet. “If we need anything else, we’ll be in touch”  
“That’s quite alright officer… it just seems strange after what happened the other week” the teacher sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What happened last week?” The younger brother asked.  
“Well, some students said they heard this couple arguing on that same balcony, someone said they saw the boy pull a gun, but nothing was found… luckily one of the students broke it up before anything got out of hand…” the man explained.  
“Another couple? Did anyone hear what they said?” Sam asked, sitting down again and opening his notebook.  
“Um…” the teacher suddenly went quiet, looking quite nervous.  
“Is something the matter?” Sam asked, putting on that face that Dean had seen a thousand times. The face that made people trust him and open up.  
“Okay look… I know how crazy this sounds… my wife even told me I was crazy” he muttered, sitting down and leaning in close. “They said the same thing… the exact same thing… something about not being able to be together… and if he couldn’t have her…” Sam and Dean gave each other a sideways glance before getting to their feet.  
“Thank you, you’ve been a lot of help” Dean nodded, making his way out first.  
“Wait, so… you guys believe me?” he asked, getting to his feet as well, but Sam and Dean were already out and down the hall.  
“So what do you think this is?” Dean asked, looking at his brother.  
“I don’t know… a poltergeist?” he frowned.  
They made their way back up to the balcony and started to look for things they might have missed, now they had a better idea of what they were looking for. Dean pulled out his EMF reader and switched it on, the needle immediately jumping to the red, all lights flashing and the small buzzer sounding loudly. He quickly switched it off before he drew attention to them, but turned to his brother in alarm.  
“Dude…” he muttered, his eyes wide.

Back at the motel, Sam was searching up previous shootings at the school and Dean was back on his bed sulking.  
“You know, you could help” Sam huffed, looking up at his brother.  
“Yeah, I probably could” Dean huffed bitterly, staring at the ceiling. Sam sighed, frowning at his brother for a little while before asking.  
“If you’re not going to help with the case… could you at least tell me what’s wrong?”  
“No” Dean snapped.  
“It’s Cas… clearly” Sam continued, knowing Dean couldn’t keep it from him forever.  
“No Sam, it’s not about Cas” the older brother growled.  
“Something was said in that argument…” Sam huffed, leaning back in his chair. “What was it?”  
“Don’t you dare start trying to analyse me!” Dean snapped, sitting up. “It has nothing to do with Cas! Why should I care if he wants to just up and leave me!” His face fell for a moment. “Us… up and leave us… on our own…”  
“Dean… what did he say?” Sam asked again, his voice a little softer now.  
“It doesn’t matter what he said! I’m going out for a drink…” He snapped, grabbing his coat and storming out of the motel.

Sam felt bad for pushing his brother, but he’d seen what happened when his brother bottled things up, and things had been getting worse with Cas for some time now. He couldn’t risk losing one of the strongest members of their group just because of an argument. He needed to find a way of getting them to talk, hopefully Cas would calm down and maybe they’d be able to straighten this all out.  
Sam decided to let Dean have this night out without lecturing him for drinking while he sat in the motel and researched. But then he found a news story dated 1955 in the same high school. A student named James Stanley had had an affair with his teacher Grace Newman but had shot her the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance when she tried to leave him. Shortly after the boy shot his teacher, he went to the music room and shot himself. Sam immediately grabbed his phone, calling his brother.  
“Dean. You have to get back to the room now”  
“Why man? It’s not even ten… just leave me alone” Dean sighed on the other end.  
“I know what’s going on at the school. I know why the EMF reader went nuts…”  
“Yeah? Why?” He could hear the boredom in his brother’s voice.  
“This kid, he was sleeping with his teacher but when she wanted to end it, he killed her and then himself” Sam explained.  
“Well then why is everyone acting weird now? That seems pretty normal to me Sammy…” Dean huffed.  
“I don’t know… maybe he wants to be forgiven?... Maybe he didn’t mean to shoot her?”  
“He pulled a gun on her, what did he think was going to happen when he pulled the trigger?” Dean sighed  
“He shot her because she tried to leave, clearly he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her… that’s probably why he shot himself…” Sam muttered, thinking it through himself at the same time.  
“Well either way, he’s not going to get forgiveness… they’re both dead.” Dean frowned.  
“Exactly… that’s why he’s become a poltergeist… he’s probably just stuck in that loop of killing her and never being able to say sorry for it” Sam explained.  
“Well then why is this all happening now? What’s set him off?” Dean asked.  
“It happened on the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance in 1955”  
“The dance is tonight Sam… there are going to be kids in there” Dean said suddenly, Sam could hear the concern in his voice.  
“So what are we going to do?” Sam asked “Like you said, there’s going to be a load of kids in there, we can’t risk an exorcism, but if we do nothing, another kid could get shot...”  
“I don’t know Sammy” Dean muttered, his voice muffled suddenly. Sam knew all too well what that noise was, it was Dean holding the phone to his shoulder with his cheek.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked.  
“I’m on my way to the school, I’ll meet you down there” Dean muttered, hanging up and putting his phone away as he drove off.  
Sam jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag as he rushed out the door, a little worried as to why his brother was acting so strangely.

Dean had managed to get in fairly easily, it was just a case of getting to the balcony without being followed. As long as no-one else was with him, he figured nothing could happen…  
Sam arrived at the school shortly after, but someone had spotted Dean breaking in and now there was security at every door. Sam could see the men checking him out and realized that there was no way he’d be able to fight his way in. He walked a few blocks down before pulling out his phone and ringing his brother.  
“What?” Dean muttered, answering his phone.  
“Dean, I can’t get in… it’s not safe in there on your own… you need to get out” Sam frowned, looking at the school from his hiding spot.  
“Sammy, how many of these things have we killed, it’ll be nothing… as long as no-one else comes along, the bastard can’t get me…” Dean smirked.  
“I’m not worried about him getting you, I’m worried about you shooting some girl, Dean” Sam snapped.  
“That’s not going to happen!” Dean hissed, rather than shouted as he turned down into the taped off hall, the music from the dance couldn’t be heard from up there. Suddenly all he could hear was static before his phone went dead. “Sammy?” he muttered, pressing a few buttons on his phone before pushing it back into his pocket. “Okay you son of a bitch… this is it…”  
“You’re going to get yourself hurt, running into danger like this all the time” a familiar voice said behind him, the empty corridor making it echo around him.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean snapped, spinning round to look at the angel. He took a step forward to continue arguing when he felt something hit him. Suddenly he wasn’t in control of what he was doing, but he continued to speak.  
“You were the only one… The only person I was able to talk to” he swallowed, suddenly not standing so tall as the ghost of James took over him. “you can't make me disappear just because you say it's over”  
“Dean?” Castiel frowned, stepping forward a little. Suddenly his body language changed as well. Far less slouched as he held his hands in front of him. “i just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life... we can never have that. Don't you see?” he muttered, his voice catching a little as he started to cry.  
“I don't give a damn about a normal life!” Dean shouted, clenching his fists. “I'm going crazy not seeing you… I think about you every minute.”  
“I know…” Castiel choked “But it's over... it has to be!” Suddenly Cas turned to run but Dean ran as well.  
“Come back here! We're not finished!” he shouted, easily catching him and pulling him to face him. Normally Castiel would’ve been able to stop Dean from manhandling him like this. But Grace was in control now. “You don't care anymore? Is that it?”  
“It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel.” Castiel sobbed, his voice catching in his throat.  
“Then tell me you don't love me!...” Dean snapped, shaking the smaller man when he didn’t get a reply. “Say it!”  
“Is that what you need to hear? Will that help?” Castiel muttered, his rough voice now a lot softer. “I don't…” he swallowed “I don't... now let me go.” Dean’s face fell and his grip loosened, allowing Castiel to step away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could hear what was being said, he could feel what this boy was feeling… he just didn’t know if the person who was talking to him was Cas or the woman this boy had fallen in love with… All he knew was he suddenly had this rage bubbling inside him.  
“No!” He roared “A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!” He reached for his gun, but it wasn’t in it’s usual place in the back of his waistband, it was in his coat pocket, badly hidden and heavy in his hand when he aimed it at the angel. “Love is forever”  
He could see the fear in Castiel’s eyes, his lips shaking where he couldn’t get his words out.  
“I'm not afraid to use it, I swear!” He whimpered, almost trying to convince himself. “If I can't be with you…”  
“Oh my god…” Castiel gasped under his breath before he tried to run.  
“Don't walk away from me bitch!” Dean’s voice bellowed around him, causing him to pause for just a moment before he took off running again, this time towards the balcony with Dean hot on his heels. “Stop it!” he called after him “Don't make me!” Castiel reached the wall of the balcony and stopped, turning to look at Dean.  
“Alright... just... You know you don't want to do this.” he gasped, unusually out of breath. “Let's just both calm down…” he said, trying to steady his voice as he held out his hand. “now give me the gun…”  
“Don't!” Dean snapped, almost shaking the gun at him. “Don't do that damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of stupid!-” But Dean didn’t finish his sentence. His hands hand been shaking so much that he’d accidentally squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gun going off hurt his ears as if it was the first time hearing it. The recoil made his arm ache. But none of that mattered as he watched the large cloud of blood cover Castiel’s shirt.  
“James?” he swallowed in disbelief before falling backwards off the balcony.  
Dean stood there for a moment, his mind racing over what he’d done. He’d shot Cas… he’d killed Cas… the only man-person he’d never truly loved… He turned and made his way down the hall, not even stepping under the police tape, hearing it snap as he walked into the music room. He approached the tape player in the corner of the room and pressed play, hearing the old cassette catch a little before playing ‘I Only Have Eyes For You’. Dean stood there for a moment, thinking over what he had done. All he could feel was guilt… he had been so selfish and now he had lost Castiel forever…   
Back in the music room, that heavy gun was in Dean’s hand again, his arm shaking as he brought the thing to his head. He couldn’t live in a world without his angel…  
Suddenly there was a hand on his, pulling the gun away and throwing it aside.  
“Grace?” Dean muttered, turning to look at the angel.  
“Don't do this” Castiel sighed, cupping his face.  
“But I killed you…” Dean choked, tears stinging his eyes.  
“It was an accident, it wasn't your fault…” Castiel sighed, running his fingers through the man’s short hair.  
“It was my fault” Dean hissed, banging his fists against Castiel’s chest. “I’m sorry…”  
“Shh... I'm the one that should be sorry James…” He hushed, pulling him closer. “You thought I stopped loving you... I loved you until my last breath…” He smiled a sad smile and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair once more, feeling the man break down against him, sobs wracking his body. “Shh... no more tears” he sighed, pulling him into a kiss.  
And as they kissed, the boys could feel all the hate and all the anger burn away, leaving only the raw pain of love inside them. Slowly, the hold that James and Grace had on the two of them faded, leaving them in each other's arms.  
“I’m sorry” Dean sobbed as Castiel pulled away a little.  
“It’s fine Dean… I know you didn’t mean to shoot me… I know it was the ghost” he muttered.  
“Not that” Dean swallowed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry about the arguing… I’m sorry about what I said…”  
“Dean…” Castiel sighed, holding the hunter close to his chest. “I realized something while I was away… I thought things would be easier without you… that maybe if I left you alone, things would go back to normal… but they didn’t… it just hurt…”  
“Cas…” Dean swallowed, trying to stop himself crying now.  
“Yeah Dean?”  
“This is a total chick flick moment… can we go?” he muttered, looking into the angel’s brilliant blue eyes.  
“You can’t let me have five minutes to tell you how I feel?” He smirked, there was no anger in his words. Dean chuckled softly, looking down for a moment before meeting Castiel’s eyes again.  
“I missed you” he muttered, leaning in to kiss him again.  
“I missed you too” Castiel grinned once he’d pulled away from the kiss. “Now I think we should go… your brother will be worried…”

Castiel zapped the two of them to Sam’s hiding spot, almost scaring the man out of his skin.  
“Are you guys okay?” Sam gasped, as he looked at the two of them. “Cas. Geez man, where have you been?”  
“Everything’s fine Sam… I’ve just been sorting things out… it’s all fine now” he smiled nervously, looking up at the younger brother.  
“What happened in there?” Sam asked.  
“We sorted it out… same thing we always do” Dean smiled, shoving Cas playfully.  
“For good? You killed it?” Sam pressed, wondering why they seemed so happy all of a suddenly.  
“Look. We sorted it out. That’s all that matters” Dean sighed, making his way towards the car. Sam stared after his brother for a minute before shaking his head.   
“Hey Dean! I was right!” he called after him. “You owe me dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these two would work well together. I would actually have loved to have seen this happen. Not just for the destiel side of it, but because it would be brilliant to see the characters like this.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this, if you want me to do a little pwp sequel to this *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* I also might do another Buffy/Supernatural crossover.


End file.
